The End and The Beginning
by Solstrale
Summary: Qĭ Líng sees Wu Xie fall after he kills the Snake Empress and finds a way to get to him. Wu Xie is unconscious, and the Dragon Spirit takes over and takes them to the Five Realms. As far as the Dragon is concerned Wu Xie is Qĭ Língs mate and therefore he must survive.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Timeraiders (2016), Stargate or Ice Fantasy.

Timeraiders (2016) is based on a book series called _The Grave Robbers' Chronicles -by Xu Lei._

Wu Xie falls after Ning shoots the chain and the trellis starts to move. He falls far and lands on a ledge, unconscious.

Qĭ Líng looks up after killing the Snake Empress. It's finally over, maybe now he can rest, die like mortal men. He hears Ning shouting.

"Wu Xie! Zhāng Qĭ Líng! Wu Xie fell, he needs help!"

Wu Xie! He starts looking for him and sees him lying on a ledge, unconscious and bleeding. Qilin uses the last of his strength to get to Wu Xie, using the pillars and chains. On the ledge, there is no way out. Ning left when she saw him start moving.

This was the one thing he wanted to avoid. Wu Xie is not supposed to die here. He lifts him up onto his lap, the ground beneath Wu Xie is icy cold and almost frosty. Odd considering the heat and the lava down below. Qĭ Líng is tired, he has no energy left. The world goes black.

The Dragon wakes. His mate will die if something is not done. A portal opens to the left and the Dragon picks up his mate and walks through leaving that world (Earth) behind.


	2. Chapter 1 – In between the End and …

_Chapter 1 – In between the End and …_

_Where are we? How did we get here? _thought Qĭ Líng. A voice rumbled deep inside. _**"We are on a different world. Our mate will be safe here." **_

_Mate? Wu Xie? _His friend lay heavy in his lap, unconscious but no longer bleeding.

"What do you mean?" Qĭ Líng asked the Dragon that was part of him.

"_**The innocent one is our mate. Considering how attentive you've been of him I would have assumed you knew, if I didn't also know how stubborn you can be." **_The Dragon continued. _**"As for where we are, we are in one of the Five Realms. I am not yet sure which realm, you should find a settlement and find your way to the capital."**_

"How did we get here?" asked Qĭ Líng.

"_**I brought us here. Take care of our mate and find your way to the clan of healers. Show them your tattoo, they will help you."**_ Said the Dragon before going silent.

Qĭ Líng sensed the Dragon go dormant and knew he would not get any more answers today. Wu Xie is pale and still unmoving and cold, not as cold as he remembered him being after his fall but colder than a human should be.

His friend had fallen from a great height, a normal human would have died. This suggested that Wu Xie wasn't "normal". The Dragon indicated Wu Xie would need a healer and that Qĭ Língs own tattoo would ensure that he would get help.

Qĭ Líng lifted Wu Xie carefully and placed him on the ground beside him. He covered him with his coat to help him keep warm. He took a moment straighten the young master's hair before standing, grabbing his sword and walking up the nearest hill.

Once at the top of the hill he sees plains, forests, a river and finally in the distance across the river he sees what looks to be a town.

The sun is high in the sky, there is time he decides to start the journey now. They will need water soon and forests are usually full of edible things if you know where to look.

He goes back to Wu Xie. Wu Xie still has his shoulder bag with a few of his tools, a water bottle, the flute he found in the tombs and a notebook. Not much else seems to have survived. His camera is gone.

The water bottle though empty will soon be useful.

Qĭ Líng repacks the bag and fashions it along with his coat into a sort of sling and uses it to secure Wu Xie to his back (piggyback style).

It takes several hours to get to the river and two more to find somewhere safe cross it. After spending a night in the forest close to the river, Qĭ Líng continues the journey with his friend (_not mate yet, no matter what the Dragon says_). Wu Xie still hasn't woken up or shown any signs of waking. Qĭ Líng is getting worried. He drips water on Wu Xie's lips carefully and slowly to keep him hydrated.

It takes another day before he realises that something is very wrong with this realm that they're in. There are four celestial bodies in the night sky, the stars are brighter and doesn't recognise any constellation.

They are not on earth or anywhere even remotely related to it.

The next day he finds a road that seems to lead to the town he's aiming for. After a few hours walking up the road he starts seeing people. They look like a mix of peasants, farmers and merchants travelling to or from the town.

He tries to speak to a few of the merchants, to ask how to get to the capital. They speak an archaic form of Chinese which he barely understands. If the Dragon were awake it would translate for him but for now, he is on his own.

The town he is walking toward is in fact the capital city of the Healers. His friend, he is told, will find treatment there.

The merchant whose name is Tong Lu takes pity on him and invites him and Wu Xie to spend the night in his home once they arrive in the city, as by then, it will be dark. Qĭ Líng accepts.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home Master Tong" he said as they arrived. "I am very grateful."

"Think nothing of it. Sometimes we all need a little help in this world and if all that is needed is a bed for the night and meal in the morning how can I deny you aid." Master Tong replied with a smile. "Tomorrow I will show you the way the head healers' home. I do not know if will help you, but Huang Tuo is kind and will at the very least refer you to someone who can help." said Master Tong.

"_Da xie _(thank you very much) Master Tong. I will find a way to repay you for this kindness." Qĭ Líng replied with gratitude.

The next day Master Tong kept his word and led Qĭ Líng to a large forest compound in the middle of the capital. The main house seemed like it had been created by directing where and how the trees and other fauna were to grow. It looked a bit like how people in the western world imagined elves lived.

After approaching a guard and being directed to one of the side entrances they are asked to wait by a low-level apprentice. After Wu Xie's condition has baffled apprentices and one healer it is finally agreed upon that they need to consult Huang Tuo.

"_Nǐ hǎo, Tong shifu _(master artisan).It has been so long since I have seen you. How is your family? How have you been?"

"They are very well Healer Huang. When my wife heard I would be coming to see you she insisted on sending along some of her hazelnut and rose petal cakes. Please accept them."

"Oh, _Tàitai_ (Madam) always makes the best cakes. Please give her my thanks." He said giving a little bow to Master Tong. "Now what seems to be the problem here? Healer Wei!"

"Huang _Yīshī_ (master healer), the young man on the cot we are told fell from a great height, he has survived the fall and seems to be healing. According to his friend most of the wounds have healed since the fall three days ago. He has received no magical healing and only limited first aid, also he is very cold."

"Why is any of this a problem?"

"As far as we can discover the young man is mortal. He should not be healing this way."


End file.
